In Which 2p! England Kills Someone
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: This was a roleplay (and background leading up to it) my friend and I made for fun. It's basically my OCs from various animes against Hetalia countries. It was really fun to write and I hope just as much fun to read, hope you enjoy it! Please review! Disclaimer: neither Nanachan413 nor I own the Hetalia characters, but I do own all of my OCs. Warning: Lots of swearing involved.


**Hey guys! So I was emailing my friend Nanachan413 when we began to argue about who wold win, my OCs or the Hetalia countries.**

**Wait, wait, wait, lemme back it up to where it actually started.**

**(Italics is Nanachan413, normal is me) (Nanachan413's name is Misaki, mine is Katie)**

_AUSTRIA THINKS YOU'RE SPENDING TOO MUCH MONEY._

Austria would be correct. I am a rich white kid. I spend money every day.

_:P You are prussia by the way _

Why exactly?

_The picture goes like this:_

_Austria: you spend too much..._

_Prussia: What can you do, you know?_

OK fine I'm Russia

_*Prussia NEVER GET THEM MIXED UP or prussia will come and find you_

Well he better be I've got Skele on my side. Along with all of my OCs I've ever made.

I am a force to be reckoned with.

_but prussia's a nation. he's immortal _

But Skele is a demon. She's also immortal.

Mwahahahaha

_I warn you, the 2p nations are also immortal...and they're countries. Which means that they have access to every single piece of knowledge and weaponry in their respective countries and they're psychopaths/immortal_

Again:

I have all of my OCs on my side. That number may be over 2,000. And a large chunk of them are clinically insane.

**(This is where the real arguing starts)**

_1p!Hetalia and 2p! Hetalia and Nyo!talia and Neko!talia and Fantasia Hetalia and Trump Hetalia and Gakuen Hetalia and Mochitalia and Sports!Hetalia and Sweet Devil! Hetalia and 2p!Nyo!talia and Historical! Hetalia and Pirate Hetalia...so that makes...13 versions of 196 countries + micronations [10] and half-countries [2] and ancient countries [7] _

_so... 2548 immortal countries, of which about 1176 are partially if not completely insane, plus another 130 versions of micronations, of which 60 are insane, and 26 versions of half-countries, 91 ancient countries. And they have 13 versions of America, who picked up bison and swung them around like dolls when he was two years old...and 13 versions of Germany, who is basically a body-builder. And Hockey! Canada, who is Skele with a giant ice pick in place of a sword. _

_Everyone is a country, so nuclear weapons  
and the 39 Englands/Romanias/Norways have spirits and fairies and any sort of magic with them._

_And England can kill anything with the "food" he cooks  
and his magical eyebrows_

Miss. Miss, excuse me, I believe you are underestimating my Ocs.

Take for example, Fifi. The most innocent and weak of all of my characters I've ever made.  
If she believes in an imaginary friend enough, it exists. That could be anything. ANYTHING.  
Also, even if you kill her (have fun getting through her imaginary friends, multiple of which are invisible to those who don't believe in them) her imaginary friends live on. She's also the only one who can kill her imaginary friends.

And then there's Skele.

The you-will-never-walk-away-unscathed monster who possesses you if you kill her.

And then proceeds to take over your soul.

And don't forget about Nightwakes, 'fucking female slenderman', and Neko (who eats souls)

Just to name a few.

And to add insult to injury, I can make more :). That means I have a never-ending flow of characters. Which is fair, yes, because not all of them are immortal.

*smiles sweetly*

Your move.

_Wait, but what can these imaginary friends do to countries? They're immortal anyways, so it doesn't matter, right? And a demon can't possess The King Of Hell, which is what SweetDevil! America is. He's literally the King of Hell. The Devil Himself. _

_And the thing is, if a country disappears (which is only if they are not officially a country anymore) that means their LAND disappears as well [Or goes to another country]. So even if youkilled off the countries [which you can't] it would end badly for you, since the ground under your feet would disappear and you would be drowning in the ocean. And you can't make someone a country, either, they are born with their land. _

'Scuse me. What can't the imaginary friends do to the countries? Fifi's like me in some ways. Weak and defenseless on her own, yes, but she's got a fucked up imagination. She can make anything exist in the bat of an eye. She thinks about it and bam! There's an invisible transformer out for blood. (Or any other monster)

And who said Skele had any sort of limits? If she doesn't possess someone when they kill her, she finds the nearest person and possess them. Or lives on her own she doesn't give a fuck.

And I never said my characters wanted to kill the countries. Just fight them and freak them out.

What would they be fighting over anyway?

(I think its that the countries don't like my OCs and want them gone and my OCs are all like 'HELL NO BITCH WE GON LIVE HERE AND YOU GON DEAL WITH IT')

_? No, the countries are immortal...so you can't harm them...they're COUNTRIES..._

_And you can't possess countries...again, they're countries...and since America is THE DEVIL HIMSELF, LIKE ACTUALLY SATAN he's THE KING OF ALL DEMONS AND EVIL he can actually battle Skele and win [cuz you know, he's just, uh...SATAN, LUCIFER, just kinda sorta THE KING OF HELL] and prevent it/him/her from doing any sort of shiz.._

_Prussia was mad that you called him Russia. That's why they were fighting... _**(Yes, I had forgotten...)**

You do know that its possible for me to keep Skele away from the devil America thing right?

And who ever said that the imaginary friends could die?

(I have a feeling that this war will continue for all time if a truce is not called. Am I alone in this?)

(I'm kinda getting how the countries can pwn my OCs but also how my OCs could pwn the countries, so basically the countries lose some, the OCs lose some, you know?)

_Well, the countries wouldn't kill the imaginary friends either...they just wouldn't be killed by them_

_(Prussia and England will be very hard to stop once they wage a war, but I'll try my best. Some of the 2ps [2nd personality, BTW just in case we were oblivious] will probably kill me for even suggesting a truce, so be prepared to ask Normal! England to raise me back from the dead)_

My OCs are under my control. If I agree to a truce, they agree. Its sort of a 'I am God, I will be kind and create you and continue your existence if you agree to my rules, I will listen to suggestions.'

And they're basically like 'Kay I'm good with that.'

I can have some of my OCs help raise you as well.

_Spain: Oh, heyyy, are you Katie?_

_Pirate!Spain: You better tell us, NOW._

_2p!England: holds up his kitchen knife [covered in blood] and smiles* Hello, love, would you like a cupcake? *Holds up pastry covered in poison pills* Sorry, poppet, if I killed your friend here, but it was necessary, don't you think so?_

_Me: *dead*_

_Spain: Do something...England had to go and chase America around and isn't available..._

Me: Why hello, yes I am Kathryn, don't be rude. Oh, and don't worry about Bridgette. Mizuki? Be a dear and go bring her back from the dead, would you please? Thank you.

Mizuki: ...

Chinastu: Her name is Amaterasu!

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever Chinastu

Chinastu: MY NAME IS KYOKO!

Me: Shut up or you'll get it. *to countries* I apologize. Now, I believe we were talking about a truce?

Skele: WhY nOt MorE fiGHtInG, wEAKlinG?

Me: Alright, WHO THE FUCK LET SKELE OUT?! SOMEBODY SERIOUSLY GET HER BACK IN HER CAGE, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL SOMEONE IF SHE ISNT GONE IN FIVE SECONDS.

_Poland: Omg, I am, like, sooooo sorryyy! Like, I thought that like ,I could, like, dress her in like, super adorable, like, clothing, and like, she would look soo totally adorable! Omg, Lithuania, don't you think she'd look totally adorable?_

_Lithuania: *FACEPALM*_

_America: It's okay, I'm the HERO!_

_Me: *wakes up* WHAT IS GOING ON? *Watches as Poland holds up a pink dress in my direction* NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT TODAY POLAND *Hides behind China*_

Me: YOKO GET SKELE BACK IN HER FUCKING CAGE AND POLAND DEAR GOD I CANNOT KILL YOU BUT IF I COULD I WOULD PLEASE DONT DO THAT AGAIN. *calms down* Hello America; Misaki, good to see you alive. I'd like you to meet my peace delegate, Mio.

**(Spoiler in here) **Mio: hello. I'm Mio, and I would like to start off by saying that I hope we can make a compromise that suits us both in odder to end this war. Yes, I am 17, but I've been dealing with this kind of stuff since I was 10 when I became the leader of Bad Notes a ga- never mind that, let's begin, shall we?

Me: Mio you're an idiot

Mio: well gee thanks.

Me: you're welcome.

Skele: i WaNt TO kiLl YoU AlL. I nEeD bLooD... bLooD...

Me: WHY THE FUCK IS SKELE NOT IN HER CAGE YET?!

Yoko: *chasing Skele around* Working on it!

Me: WORK ON IT FASTER! *to countries* sorry, being in charge of hundreds of OCs with different personalities and characters is... stressful, to say the least.

Bee: it drives someone insane to take that job.

Bass: thank God she already was. *both laugh*

Me: I HEARD THAT!

_Austria: *decides to express his anger on the piano*_

_Germany: Everybody, ORDER! SHUT UP!_

_*England and France start fighting_

_*Germany strangles both of them and Italy at the same time_

_*Switzerland threatens Japan and shoots random objects _

_*The countries break out into a fight, like they always do_

_*Mio and Katie look on, deciding that they are all extremely odd._

Me: they're a strange bunch, aren't they?

Mio: I like them.

**(spoiler continued)**Me: ...sorta. I'm just glad they didn't ask about the whole 'gang' predicament.

*yoko and skele are rolling around fighting in the background as all my OCs talk*

Me: welp I still need them to sign this- *drops the peace treaty* shit. Katie Lee, could you pick that up? My back is hurt. **(This is not a lie, I think I pulled something)**

*a tentacle sneaks out from the crowd of OCs and picks it up, putting it in my hand and then patting me on the head*

Me: Thank you.

Samantha: FUCKING FEMALE SLENDERMAN!

Me: here we go again.

**Ta Da! The end.**

**If you're wondering what happened after that, we basically agreed to have me post this and then proceeded to make references to Cry (me) and Pewdiepie (Nanachan413) videos into a conversation.**

**So, normal day for us.**

**Please go check out Nanachan413 if you like Kaichou wa Maid-Sama or Hetalia; she has a ridiculous amount of one-shots and a much more regular updating pattern than I do!**


End file.
